Series 5
The fifth season of the television series aired in 1998 and had twenty-six episodes narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Alec Baldwin in the US. Episodes # Cranky Bugs - Cranky causes trouble for Thomas and Percy. # Horrid Lorry - Three horrid lorries start taking over the engines' work. # A Better View for Gordon - Gordon complains about the plainness of Kirk Ronan station. # Lady Hatt's Birthday Party - The Fat Controller urgently needs to get to Lady Hatt's birthday party. # James and the Trouble with Trees - James is careless around some trees # Gordon and the Gremlin - "Gremlins" start causing problems for Gordon when Dowager Hatt visits. # Bye George! - George causes grief for Rheneas, Skarloey, Percy, Thomas, Duck, and Gordon. # Baa! - Percy meets a ram, who manages to help out when a station is trashed. # Put Upon Percy - Percy complains that he is overworked and gets into a predicament in the mines. # Toby and the Flood - Toby gets in a dangerous position when a dam bursts. # Haunted Henry - Henry gets spooked on an old line. # Double Teething Troubles - Derek, a malfunctioning diesel, causes more trouble than he is worth for Bill and Ben. # Stepney Gets Lost - Stepney gets lost on the way home. # Toby's Discovery - Toby goes exploring and makes several odd discoveries. # Something in the Air - Henry ignores Thomas' warning about a dangerous line. # Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach - Thomas and Percy save an old coach from scrap. # Thomas and the Rumours/Thomas and the Rumors - When Harold is chosen to take a special visitor around Sodor, the engines fear they will be replaced. # Oliver's Find - Oliver makes an amazing find on an old branch line whilst taking the mail. # Happy Ever After - Percy makes a "good luck package" for Mrs. Kyndley's daughter's wedding. # Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday - The Fat Controller goes on holiday, with disastrous results. # A Surprise for Percy/A Big Surprise for Percy- Percy moans about his work in the mines, but he is headed for a surprise. # Make Someone Happy - James tries to think of others and takes Mrs. Kyndley on a "mystery tour". # Busy Going Backwards - Toad wants to go forwards for a change. # Duncan Gets Spooked - Rusty tells Duncan a ghost story. # Rusty and the Boulder - Thumper causes chaos when he dislodges a boulder. # Snow - Rusty tells Thomas about snow and how Skarloey managed to survive it. Songs * It's Great to be an Engine * Sir Topham Hatt * Accidents will Happen * Night Train * The Snow Song * Harold the Helicopter * Donald's Duck * Percy's Seaside Trip * Every Cloud has a Silver Lining * Come for the Ride Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * BoCo * Mavis * Skarloey * Rheneas * Duncan * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Terence * Bertie * George * Caroline * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * The Firelighter * The Little Boys * Jem Cole (not named) * Farmer Trotter (not named) * Peter Sam (does not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Donald (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * The Vicar of Wellsworth (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * The Butler (cameo) * The Crovan's Gate Policeman (cameo) * Duke (portrait cameo) * S. C. Ruffey (possible cameo) * Bulstrode (faceless; cameo) * Douglas (music video cameo) * Diesel (music video cameo) * Sir Handel (music video cameo) Characters introduced * Old Slow Coach * The Horrid Lorries * Cranky * Old Bailey * The Lighthouse Keeper * The Special Visitor * Mrs. Kyndley's Daughter * Tiger Moth's Pilot * Derek (not named) * 'Arry (not named) * Dowager Hatt (not named) * Bert (does not speak) * Bertram (does not speak) * Rusty's Ghost Engine (does not speak) * Butch (does not speak) * Thumper (does not speak) * Tiger Moth (does not speak) * The Tailor (cameo) * Harry Topper (mentioned) Trivia * This was the first season of several things: ** The first season not to have any episodes based on Railway Series stories by Wilbert and Christopher Awdry. ** The first season to introduce Non-Awdry characters. ** Alec Baldwin's first season as narrator. ** The first season not to air on Shining Time Station due to the show ending. ** The first season to use a Proteus 2000 to compose the music. ** The first season not dubbed in Finnish or Ukrainian. * This was also the final season of several things: ** Britt Allcroft's final season as writer and producer. ** Angus Wright's last season as executive producer. ** The last season shown on Cartoon Network UK, besides syndicated episodes that would still be shown on the channel until 2001. ** The last season filmed completely in 4:3 full screen. ** The last season of the Classic Series dubbed and shown in Spain. * This was also the only season of several things: ** The only season not to have Knapford Station as a destination. ** The only season to have Kirk Ronan as a destination. ** The only season that Diesel does not appear in since his debut, though he does appear in a music video from this season. ** David Maidment's only season as railway consultant and writer. ** The only season where Donald appears, but not Douglas. * Michael Angelis was not credited in the opening titles for the UK narration. However, he is credited as narrator in the Hindi narration, even though it was redubbed. * Starting with this season up to Season 12, the brake sound effect from the 1964 film, The Train would be used when an engine puts on the brakes. Behind the Scenes File:CrankyBugsConceptArt.png|Concept art File:RustyAndTheBoulderStoryboard.JPG File:SomethingintheAirBehindtheScenes2.png|Filming Something in the Air File:SomethingintheAirBehindtheScenes.png Category:Television Series